Possession
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Dark Zim x Gaz] It was just a simple kiss, who knew it would turn out like this.
1. Chapter 1

xXx

They were at it again.

"Alien scum!" Dib screamed, pointing a finger at the green alien in front of him.

"Stupid, big headed human!" Zim screamed back, as he pointed a finger back at the human.

"My head's not big!" The angry boy screeched, clenching his fists as he glared at the Irken.

Gaz growled as she angrily pressed buttons on her Game Slave trying to ignore the two idiots fighting. High skool had ended for the day, and she was waiting for Dib to shut up and stop fighting with Zim so they can go home.

They fought almost every day after skool, which irritated Gaz since she had to listen to their voices yelling every day. She noticed that they fought over the smallest things, calling each other childish names, sometimes she wondered if they only fight because they like to hear themselves talk.

She glared at the two, wondering if she should just beat up Zim and drag Dib home. A frown appeared on her pale face as she remembered the last time she beat Zim up, she had found out that the insane Irken could take a hit, he ended up following them home, yelling at her about how nobody hits the almighty Zim, which of course caused Dib to yell at Zim in defense of his sister, which she thought was highly unnecessary.

Gaz ended up just punching the irritating alien again, then proceeded to drag her brother into their house, making sure to slam and lock the door.

Her teeth gritted as she wondered what she should do, she suddenly smirked as she thought of an idea that would shock both of them into silence.

Stuffing her Game Slave into her pocket, she wandered up to the two still yelling idiots. She pushed Dib back as she stepped in front of the slightly smaller alien, he quieted as he looked up at her in confusion. His violet colored eyes widened, when he felt Gaz grab the top of his shirt roughly pulling him up to her as she leaned down pressing her pale pink lips against his green lips.

Gaz pulled back, smirking as she looked at the shocked alien, frozen as he stared at her with wide eyes, she then turned to her brother. She felt her smirk grow wider as she looked Dib's shocked expression, his brown eyes wide, mouth hanging open, as he pointed an accusing finger at his sister.

"Come on Dib," she mumbled, as she grabbed his wrist, proceeding to drag him home.

Dib snapped out of his shock, "how could you Gaz? Don't you know? He's the enemy!" Dib yelled as he let his sister drag him home.

"Shut up." Gaz growled, as she felt her smirk drop as Dib continued yelling at her about Zim being an alien and how he's the enemy.

They didn't look back at the still shocked alien, staring at their receding backs. Zim's eyes glazed over as he stared at the back of the violet haired teen, his gloved hand came up to lay softly against his lips, as he remembered the feel of Gaz's soft, warm lips against his, violet colored eyes narrowed in desire as he continued to stare after Gaz.

xXx

Gaz grew irritated as she thought that maybe her little plan of kissing Zim, wasn't a very bright idea, as Dib still continued to talk about how evil Zim is as they walked to Hi Skool, saying about how he needs to keep an extra close eye on her so he could protect her from the dangerous alien.

Her fists clenched as she glared at her ranting brother, "Dib it was just a simple kiss to shut you guys up. It meant nothing, now shut up before I destroy you." She grumbled, as she stalked off heading for the skool entrance.

"But he could have laid eggs in your stomach!" Dib yelled, as he followed his irritable sister.

xXx

Zim sat at his desk bored, as he waited for the bell to ring, signaling the start of class.

He laid his head on his hand as he stared at the green chalkboard, his violet colored eyes gazed absently at the green board as his thoughts started to wander to a certain purple haired teen.

He looked up as a shadow loomed over his desk, his violet eyes narrowed as he frowned at Dib glaring down at him, "what do you want stink beast?"

The teen in question growled as he lifted a finger to point at Zim, "you stay away from my sister, you alien." Dib threatened, as he walked off to his seat after he heard the bell ring.

Zim glared at Dib's back, his lips lifting in a sneer, revealing his zipper shaped teeth clenched together, "no one tells Zim what to do."

xXx

A few days have passed already, and Gaz noticed that Dib still follows her everywhere that he can, claiming that he can't leave her alone for fear that Zim might abduct her.

She rolled her dark brown eyes in irritation, as they walked home, Dib walking close to her as he constantly looked behind him, making sure that a certain green alien wasn't following them home.

"He's not going to do anything." She said, as she played her Game Slave.

"You never know Gaz! He could be planning something right now! He's been acting strange lately." Dib responded, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, continuing to sneak glances behind them.

Gaz didn't respond as she stared down at her game, she did notice that the Irken has been acting strange lately, his fights with Dib has been the normal yelling at each other calling each other names as usual.

It's when they fight about her is when it becomes unusual, like a couple days ago Dib yelled at the alien to stay away from her, when Zim actually tried talking to her, the Irken rather than yelling back at Dib as he usually does, actually punched Dib. Hard.

Dib had stumbled back in surprise, holding a hand to his bleeding nose as he stared in shock at the glowering alien. Even Gaz was surprised, she paused her game as she stared at Zim in shock, she knew that they never had hit each other before, they always only screamed and threatened each other.

Dib had quickly recovered from his shock, as his brown eyes narrowed, his hands balled into fists as he threw a well-aimed punch at Zim's face, which of course aggravated the alien even more as he tackled Dib to the floor, throwing punches at Dib's face, he started chuckling as he saw the teen try to cover his head, a wide grin growing across his green face.

After her shock wore off, Gaz decided to step in to help her brother, she walked up behind Zim grabbed the back of his shirt, and tossed him off of her beaten brother.

She picked her dazed brother up off the floor, as she started to drag him home, she looked behind her to see if Zim was following.

He was still sitting in the same spot that she had thrown him, he was staring at her, wide grin still on his face, she saw his tongue slip out his mouth to lick across his lips, as his violet eyes narrowed in lust. She decided to ignore the look in his eyes as she glared darkly at him, flipping him the bird before she turned around to head home.

After that incident she noticed that Zim didn't try to talk to her if Dib was anywhere around, he still fought with Dib, but the fights have gotten more aggressive whenever Dib mentioned anything about her.

Besides after skool the only other time she saw Zim was at lunch, and neither he or Dib ever dares to try anything there, for fear of getting in trouble for fighting, but she does feel Zim staring at her from his table at lunch, she just ignores it and continues to play her game, figuring that he probably just has a stupid crush on her that'll eventually go away.

xXx

It was lunch time again as Zim picked up his tray, and walked to his usual empty table to sit.

He picked up a plastic fork as he absently played with the disgusting food in his tray, his eyes instantly wandered to a certain violet haired teen, that's been invading his mind for the last couple days.

He watched her carry her tray of food as she headed to her usual table, taking a seat next to her brother, and proceeding to pull out her Game Slave and ignoring everyone around her.

It surprised Zim that he never noticed how attractive Gaz was, for a human that is. He stared at her soft violet colored hair as he wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through it, he looked at her downcast eyes wishing that she would look up at him, his eyes lowered to her soft, pale pink lips wanting to feel them pressed against his again.

He longed for a chance to catch her alone, without her annoying brother. He didn't notice his claws digging into the wooden table, leaving long jagged marks, as his violet eyes clouded with lust, he thought of all the things he wanted to do once he caught her.

xXx

Zim was wandering the halls after he had asked for a bathroom break, he didn't actually have to go to the bathroom though, he just wanted to get out of the boring classroom for a little while. He looked up as he noticed Gaz's classroom not that far ahead, he picked up the pace hoping to catch a glimpse of her through the class window.

He stopped walking when he noticed her class door open and close as someone exited, his eyes widened as a grin pulled itself across his face, as he saw Gaz walk away with a bathroom pass in her hand.

He followed after her silently as she walked to the bathroom, he felt excitement rush through him as he waited outside the bathroom for Gaz, eyeing the janitor's closet right across from the bathroom, grin widening as he saw Gaz exit the bathroom.

Gaz's dark brown eyes widened, when she suddenly felt herself picked up and thrown over a shoulder, her hall pass slipped out of her hand as she was carried into the janitor's closet the door being closed and locked behind her and the person carrying her.

She felt the person that was carrying her place her back down onto the ground, her eyes immediately snapped up to glare at whoever that dared to pick her up, her eyes widened as she saw Zim grinning down at her, brown eyes narrowed back into a glare as Gaz growled, "Zim, what the hell do you think your doing?"

She watched Zim's eyes look down at her sneering lips, his eyes glazed over in a type of longing, as he responded, "what I've been wanting to do for the past couple days."

Her whole body froze in shock as Zim pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips against hers softly. She snapped out of her shock as she felt Zim push his tongue past her lips, and into her mouth, her eyes glared darkly at Zim's closed eyes, as her hands balled into fists at her side.

She felt rage flood through her as Zim explored her mouth, "Ah!" Zim cried, as he felt Gaz harshly bite down on his tongue, he pulled back only to feel a hard blow to the side of his face, knocking out one of his contacts.

He glanced back at Gaz in shock, as she continued to glare down at him. She scoffed as she walked around him heading to the door, Zim's mismatched eyes narrowed in anger as he watched Gaz walk away.

Gaz was startled as she felt a gloved hand grip her arm tight, roughly throwing her against the wall, the back of her head cracking against the wall hard, she groaned from the pain exploding at the back of her head, disorientated as she blinked dazedly at the figure in front of her.

Zim glared angrily at her, he slammed his hands onto the wall, laying them on the side of both of her shoulders, he sneered as her dazed, half lidded eyes focused on his angry, mismatched ones, "how dare you think that you can just hit Zim and walk away!" He snarled, moving his face closer to hers, watching as her dark eyes glared at him.

"You don't touch me." She growled, as she turned her head to the side, planning to move his arm to get around him.

Her eyes widened when she saw two metal legs protrude from Zim's PAK, jumping in fright when she felt them whiz past her face slamming into the wall behind her, sharp tips digging into the concrete, trapping her between Zim and the wall.

She felt fear rush through her as she looked at the dark look on Zim's face, his mismatched eyes narrowed as he glared at her, his natural ruby colored eye glowing menacingly in the dim lighted closet, his lips were lifted in a sneer, showing his dangerous zipper like teeth, Gaz narrowed her eyes as she tried to keep a brave look on her face, "let me go." She demanded.

"You shouldn't have kissed me," Zim mumbled, as he stared down at her.

Gaz's eyebrow raised in confusion as she heard Zim mumble, "what?" She felt a third metal leg slip under her shirt, pressing into her stomach, as Zim continued to mumble to himself, "now I'm gonna make you mine."

Gaz's eyes widened as she felt the leg slowly lift her black shirt, scratching lightly against her skin, as it lifted her shirt up to her neck, the sharp tip of the leg, pointing dangerously at her neck.

She watched as he took a gloved hand off the wall to reach behind him, pulling something from his PAK, she saw him bring his hand back in front of him, steam coming from the mysterious item in his hand, "what the hell is that?" She asked, as her wide eyes stared at the item, trying to figure out what it was in the dim light.

"You'll find out." He responded, as he pressed the item against her.

Gaz felt searing pain explode right above her right breast, tears leaked out of her eyes as she let out a scream, she felt Zim's hand quickly muffling her scream, as his other hand held the item against her chest.

She was close to passing out, as her chest felt like it was on fire, her vision started to become blurry as she tried to keep her eyes open. She felt the item being pulled away as she passed out, the last thing that she saw was Zim's wide grin as his eyes admired his work.

xXx

Gaz groaned as she started to regain consciousness, her body ached as she felt it hanging in an uncomfortable position. She slowly blinked her eyes open as she looked up, her eyes narrowed as she saw the chains holding her hands above her head, she looked around in confusion as she wondered where she was.

She growled as she realized that she was chained in Zim's underground lab, her legs ached as she realized that she's been sitting on her knees the entire time, she used her hands to grip the chains holding her, holding tight onto the chains she used it to try and lift herself up, jerking as she realized something was holding her down.

She looked behind herself her eyes narrowing in anger, as she noticed the metal cuffs extending from the floor, pinning her calves to the ground, forcing her to sit up on her knees.

Gaz's eyes widened, her cheeks burning as she finally noticed that she was nude, all her clothes were gone, chains extending from the ceiling jangled as she struggled to free her hands, her thoughts were dark as she thought of all the ways that she could torture a certain Irken for doing this to her.

Her struggling ceased as a dark chuckle echoed around the large lab, her narrowed eyes snapped to where she heard light footsteps. She growled as she saw Zim step out of the shadows, he walked towards her with a cocky smirk across his face, ruby eyes running up and down her body as they excitedly drank in every bare inch of pale skin.

He stopped in front of her kneeled form as he stared down at her smoldering eyes, "hello, little Gaz." He greeted, as he kneeled down to her height, "you shouldn't be talking about little." Gaz taunted his slightly shorter height.

Zim was unfazed by her comment as he continued to smirk at her, "I'll kill you when I get out of here." Gaz threatened, as she glowered at the alien, rattling the chains as she tried to break the bonds holding her.

Zim ignored her threat as his eyes wandered down to the top of her right breast, his eyes narrowed with lust as he reached a gloved hand out, laying it on the right side of her chest, "do you like it?" He questioned, as his hand stroked the area, Gaz's eyebrow rose as she looked down.

He removed his hand so she could see, Gaz's eyes widened as she looked at the black triangle shaped marking marring her skin, "what the hell is that?" She gritted out, as she stared at the marking.

"That's the Irken symbol, it means that you belong to me." Zim informed with a dark smirk.

"I belong to no one!" Gaz screeched, as she spit in Zim's face.

Zim's smirk was wiped off his face, his ruby eyes widened when the spit landed on his face, he reached a hand up to wipe it off his face, his shocked expression quickly twisting into an angry one, his hands reached out to tightly grip Gaz's neck, claws digging into the skin drawing small drops of blood.

"You belong to Zim! You damn, dirty human!" He snarled, as he dragged his claws from her neck to the top of her chest leaving tiny cuts along the way, "you're the one that kissed me! That filled me with these _disgusting_ feelings!"

Gaz felt rage shake through her body as Zim blamed her, "it was just a kiss! A simple kiss that meant nothing!" Gaz angrily replied.

She watched Zim as he glared at her with a displeased expression, "nothing huh?"

"Nothing." Gaz confirmed, glaring back at him with eyes full of contempt.

She felt one of his gloved hands grip the side of her head, tangling his fingers in the violet strands, he tilted her head to the side, pressing his mouth to her ear as he whispered, "it didn't mean nothing to me." She felt a smirk grow on the Irken's face, as he grabbed both sides of her head, shoving his mouth roughly against hers.

The chains rattled violently as Gaz shook her balled fists around, wanting desperately to punch Zim for even daring to kiss her again. The angered teen opened her mouth, taking the alien's lower lip, and bit down hard, drawing some blood.

Zim winced as he felt Gaz's teeth digging into his lips, smirking he took her lower lip between his zipper teeth biting down just as hard as she had, drawing blood just like she did.

Gaz gasped at the sharp pain in her lip, Zim pulled back to look at her, "Zim will be gentle if you stop being so naughty little Gaz." Zim teased, as he lowered his head to her chest.

Gaz felt her face warm when she felt Zim lick her breast, his tongue wrapping around her nub before he drew it into his mouth, he bit it lightly as he pulled back. She watched as he crawled behind her, pressing his form against her back, his hands moved up to cup her breasts in his gloved hands.

The flustered teen growled as she darkly whispered, "stop touching me." She winced when Zim squeezed her breasts roughly, "Zim touches whatever he pleases," he replied, as one of his hands left her breast to trail down her pale stomach, stopping when it reached between her legs.

Gaz closed her eyes tightly, as Zim stroked her folds softly, she gave a light gasp when he slowly pushed a finger inside her, she felt him rub his face against her hair as he began to move his finger in and out of her, pleasure rushed through her as she felt him rub lightly against her inner walls, his other hand still fondled her breast, pinching and rolling the nub between his fingers.

She had to bite her lip to keep from growling, as Zim pulled out his wet finger, he pulled his hand back and she heard the soft rustling of clothes as he pulled his length out, Zim pressed the tip against her entrance, "I read that it hurts a little bit for a human female the first time, but it also means that no other _filthy _human male has touched what's mine." He informed, as he shoved himself in roughly, breaking her hymen.

Gaz let out a cry of pain as Zim broke through her thin barrier, stretching her as he rubbed his hands soothingly along her sides, "fucking asshole." She panted, lowering her head to face the floor, trying to ignore the slowly numbing pain.

She gritted her teeth as she heard Zim chuckle, hands roughly gripped her hips, as he pulled out, he looked down at the clear liquid mixed with red that coated his length, he slowly pushed back in as he started to set a steady pace.

He lowered his head to lick between her shoulder blades as he continued to pump himself in and out of her. Gaz groaned when she felt the pain slowly become replaced with pleasure as she became accustomed to his size, her closed eyes lifted to the ceiling, ragged breaths left her open mouth, unconsciously her hips began to push back against his, chains rattling together as her body was pushed back and forth.

She heard Zim grunt as he brought his head to her shoulder, warm breath blowing on her flushed skin, as his teeth bit her shoulder roughly, hips slapping against hers as he shoved into her hard.

She moaned when he found a particularly pleasurable spot inside of her, driving her mad as he hit against it over and over, hands trailing from her hips to grab her swaying breasts, he groaned when she tightened, he felt her body shivering as she reached her limit, he pushed deep inside her as he came after her, zipper teeth biting down hard on her shoulder breaking the fragile skin.

Zim leaned against Gaz as they panted, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Gaz lowered her head as she felt fatigue take over her sore body, heavy lidded eyes gazing tiredly at the ground.

Zim wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pressing his warm face against the back of her neck, maniacal laughter escaped his mouth, as a twisted smile pulled across his face, "we'll be together forever."

xXx

I wanted to write a more darker, obsessive Zim. x3 hopefully he turned out as dark as I wanted.

Thanks for reading! :3


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

Gaz had passed out after Zim had proclaimed that they would be together forever. Zim noticing this slowly slipped out of her, tucking himself back into his pants.

He stood up and walked around her, lifting her sleeping face up to his. After confirming that she was in a deep sleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, he decided to unchain the sleeping teen, figuring it wouldn't be good for her body to keep her in an uncomfortable position.

He carefully lifted her up, securely tucking his arms underneath her legs and head, and walked to the bedroom that he had the computer create in his underground lab. Zim laid the unconscious teen down on the soft, dark blue bed, he lifted one of her arms and cuffed her wrist to the chain that was connected to the bed post, he repeated this for her other arm.

After he checked to make sure the chains were tight and secure, he sat down next to her bringing his gloved hand up to brush his fingers through her hair. He moved his hand to lay on her cheek, letting out a content sigh as his hand slowly drifted from her cheek to rub against the marking on her chest.

A small smile pulled across his face, as he felt satisfaction fill him. He lowered his head, softly pushing his lips against the mark, pressing a gentle kiss against it, a low growl rumbled from the back of his throat, "mine."

He pulled away and stood up walking to the door, deciding that he should buy food for her to eat when she gets up. When he opened the door he gave the slumbering teen one last glance before he left.

xXx

Zim checked on Gaz in the morning before he had to leave for skool, opening the door he peeked his head in. He was surprised to see that Gaz was still sleeping, she hadn't woken up the whole time yesterday, he figured she must have been exhausted.

He turned around pulling out his contact lenses, he popped one into his eye, "GIR!" Zim called, as he placed the other contact on.

"Yes sir!" Gir answered, he ran in front of Zim, eyes red, his hand against his head in a salute.

"Gir, I need you to watch my human for me. I need to go to that infernal skool," Zim ordered, as he pulled out his wig, placing it on his head and adjusting it so it safely hid his antennas from sight, "when she wakes up, feed her that food over there," he pointed a finger at the box of pizza and can of soda next to the bed, "do _not_ eat that food, I repeat do not eat the food, do you understand me Gir?" Zim sternly asked, as he stared down at the small SIR unit.

Gir's red eyes faded back into his normal cyan color, a big goofy smile pulled across his metal face, a small tongue poking through his lips, "YAY! I get to watch Gazzy sleep!" He screeched, running into the room, he sat down next to her on the bed, loudly giggling as he pointed a finger at the sleeping girl, "she's naked!"

Zim ignored the robot's comments as he turned around to leave, "yes, yes I know. Remember to feed her when she wakes up, and do not undo the chains around her wrists." He reminded, as he stepped into the elevator.

xXx

Zim had just made it to the front of the skool, when he felt a hard shove from behind, causing him to fall face first into the hard sidewalk, he groaned as he lifted himself up onto his knees, only to feel the tip of a boot dig sharply into his side, sending him back to the ground.

He let out a pained hiss lifting a gloved hand to lay softly against his throbbing side, he rubbed his hand along it, trying to soothe the pain as he glared up at the person that assaulted him.

A frown tugged on his lips when he saw Dib standing over him, fists clenched tightly, his light brown eyes were narrowed in rage, lips lifted in a snarl showing his gritted teeth, "What did you do with her!" He screamed, as his angry eyes glared accusingly at Zim.

Zim feigned ignorance as he continued to rub his side, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Dib growled.

Before Zim could reply he felt the wind knocked out of him, as Dib slammed his foot down on his throat hard, cutting off his air.

Dib continued to glare down at Zim, as he glared back up at him, struggling to breathe, "Gaz wasn't here after skool! She never came home last night!" He snarled, pressing his foot down harder on Zim's throat, "and you left class and never came back! I know that you took her!"

Zim lifted his hands to grip Dib's leg, claws easily cutting through his pants to dig deeply into his flesh. Dib winced letting out a hiss, he lifted his foot slightly, allowing Zim to quickly twist his body, knocking Dib off his feet to fall on the cement, the back of his head cracking hard on the sidewalk.

Dib laid there groaning as Zim picked himself up off the floor, he brushed his shirt off turning to glare at Dib who slowly sat up, holding the back of his head, "stupid human." He mumbled as he turned to leave.

Dib rubbed his hand along the back of his sore head as he glared at Zim's back, "I'll find her, Zim." He muttered determinedly to himself as he slowly picked himself up off the floor, heading to the skool entrance.

xXx

Zim could feel Dib's accusing eyes on him throughout the day, he ignored it as he went about his day normally, eager for skool to end so he could go back to his little Gaz.

His eyes were wide with excitement as he stared at the clock on the wall, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the day, he could feel Dib's suspicious gaze on him but could care less as he saw that there was only a couple minutes of class left.

xXx

Gaz groaned as she slowly woke up, blinking her heavy eyelids, her blurry gaze focused on the ceiling. She felt the bed on the side of her lower when another weight was added to it. She turned her head to look at who sat down next to her, she blinked at the wide cyan eyes gazing excitedly into her tired brown ones, "Hi!" Gir loudly greeted as he waved at her.

Gaz ignored the excited SIR unit as she looked up at her hands, she growled when she realized that she was chained up again, though at least she was on a comfortable bed, than the hard floor.

She looked back down as she felt Gir jump off the bed, she listened as he messed with something on the ground. He hopped back up onto the bed when he got what he was looking for, Gaz lifted a questioning eyebrow as she looked at the pizza in Gir's hand, "master said to make you eat this when you wake up!" Gir told her as he pressed the now cold pizza against her lips.

Gaz heard her stomach growl, she was tempted to take a bite, but she didn't want to do what Zim wanted. She pressed her lips tightly together, turning her head away from the greasy food, Gir's happy eyes turned sad when he watched her turn away, "aww come on Gazzy! Master will get mad if you don't eat it!" He insisted, as he tried pressing the pizza to her lips again.

"I don't want it." Gaz growled, as she turned her head away again, trying to ignore the tightening in her stomach when she smelled the delicious aroma coming from the pizza.

Gir stared blankly at her for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders, and deciding to happily eat the pizza himself, getting cheese and grease all over his face.

Gaz gazed at Gir thoughtfully as she asked, "Gir, can you get these chains off my wrists?"

Gir swallowed the piece of pizza, as he turned his wide eyes to her, "but master said not to touch the chains." Gir replied, as he jumped off the bed to grab another piece of pizza, he jumped back on to the bed, sitting next to Gaz as he ate the pizza.

A cunning smirk grew on Gaz's face as she watched Gir, "I'll buy you tacos, if you take these chains off."

Gir's eyes bugged out of his head, he threw his half eaten pizza on the ground, "Tacos? I want tacos!" Gir screeched, he immediately ran above Gaz's head, and started tugging on the cuff around her wrist.

xXx

Zim immediately jumped out of his seat as soon as he heard the bell ring, he practically ran out of the classroom as he hurried to leave the skool and get home before the Dib-beast stopped him to yell at him about his sister.

He quickly walked home, occasionally sneaking glances behind him, he could feel that he was being followed.

Zim pulled open the door to his house, he slammed and locked the door as he walked inside, he strolled over to a window peeking outside to see if Dib was anywhere around.

He didn't see anything, but he still felt suspicious, "Computer! Lock down the house and make sure nothing can get inside!" He commanded, as the computer gave a positive response, his violet eyes watched as the computer barred the windows, making it impossible for anything to break inside.

Satisfied Zim wandered over to the toilet, flushing himself down to the lower labs.

"Tacos? I want tacos!" was the first thing Zim heard as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he raised an imaginary eyebrow as he heard Gir scream about tacos.

Walking into the bedroom, Zim's violet eyes widened in shock when he saw Gir above Gaz, trying to break the cuff chaining her to the bed, Gaz was smirking deviously up at the little robot as she watched him tug at the cuff.

Zim's eyes narrowed into a glare, "GIR!" He screamed, angrily walking over to the bed, he picked the little robot up by his antenna, raising him to look him in the eye, "what do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you not to mess with the chains?" He growled.

Gir's eyes saddened as tears gathered in his eyes, "but Gazzy promised me tacos. I'm sorry." He apologized, as a few tears dropped out of his cyan eyes.

Zim's eyes softened as he watched the tears drip out of Gir's sad eyes, he cleared his throat as he looked away, "well as long as you know not to do that again. I'll get you tacos later." Zim replied, as he placed Gir on the ground.

Gir's wide smile came back on his face as his master promised to get him tacos, "YAY!" Gir cheered, jumping up and down.

"Now why don't you go outside and watch TV for now?" Zim suggested, as he stared down at the happy robot, "watch the one down here in the lab, I locked down the house upstairs."

"OK!" Gir yelled, giggling loudly as he sat in front of the TV and turned on the scary monkey show.

xXx

Dib peeked around the fence leading to Zim's house, he stood when he thought the coast was clear, and headed down the walkway leading to the front door. He lifted a hand to twist the doorknob, hoping that Zim forgot to lock the door.

He frowned in irritation when he found the door locked. Dib pounded on the door expecting Gir to open the door and let him in. After a couple minutes of pounding on the door and no answer, Dib decided to run to the window on the side of the door, frowning when he saw the metal bars blocking the window, he grabbed hold of the bars and peeked inside the house.

His narrowed eyes searched the entire house for any signs of his sister, he let out a low growl when he saw no one anywhere in the house, tugging on the bars in frustration, "Zim! I know you're in there! Give me back my sister!" He shouted, as he ran back to the front door, pounding on it relentlessly as he continued to shout.

Dib suddenly stopped pounding on the door as he backed up a couple feet, he ran forward and slammed his shoulder into the door, hoping to ram it open. He repeated this until he eventually tired himself out and his shoulder started to ache, slumping to the ground Dib raised a hand to rub his shoulder, as he glared at the floor, "damn it." He muttered, wondering what he should do.

xXx

After checking to make sure Gir was occupied watching the TV, Zim turned around to his captive, his features darkened as he stalked over to the glaring teen.

Zim glared down at Gaz as he stood over her bound form, "little Gaz, you should stop trying to escape. When are you going to realize that you belong to Zim?" He questioned, pressing his hands down on either side of her head, claws digging into the soft material.

A soft growl escaped Gaz's throat, as she glared heatedly up at the possessive alien, "I already told you. I don't belong to anyone."

Zim's violet eyes narrowed as he glared angrily down at the defiant teen, sharp claws ripping through the pillow causing cotton to puff out.

Both of their eyes widened when a soft grumble was heard, once Zim figured out what the noise was, he turned back to Gaz, "you didn't eat the food Gir offered?"

Gaz ignored him as she turned her head away, glaring at the wall, cheeks tinged with light barely noticeable pink.

Zim sighed and removed his hands from the pillow. He bent down and picked up a slice of pizza, sitting down next to the grouchy female, he pressed the pizza to her lips, "eat." He commanded, as he used his other hand to turn her head towards him.

Gaz wiggled her head out of his grasp, stubbornly turning her head to the side, "no."

Zim made an irritated noise as he grabbed her head once again, he dug his claws into her cheeks hard, forcing her mouth open as he pushed the pizza between her lips, "I will not have you go starving yourself, I command you to eat!" Gaz bit down, ripping a piece off as Zim pulled the pizza away, she automatically spit it at his face, glaring angrily, "I said no."

Zim glowered as he swatted the greasy food off of his face, his hand shot out to tightly grip the top of her head, he tugged her head up roughly as he glared darkly down at her, "your brother is outside," he started, watching as she grit her teeth and continue to glare up at him, refusing to let the pain that he was causing on her scalp show through, "if you don't eat this food, I will go up and dispose of him." He threatened, as he once again placed the cold pizza on her lips.

He watched as Gaz blinked her dark brown eyes, as she thought over what he said. Eventually she took a bite, slowly chewing as she savored the taste. Swallowing the piece, she opened her mouth for another bite as the hunger ended up taking over her, and before she knew it, she had ended up devouring three slices of pizza.

Zim held her head up as she drank the soda, she laid back onto the pillow, "I have to use the bathroom." Zim stared at her for a second, then got up and left the room without a word, leaving Gaz irritated wondering if he was just going to make her hold her pee.

He came back in after a couple minutes, Gaz rolled her eyes when she spotted the chains he held in his gloved hands. He placed the items next to her on the bed, she saw a metal leg extend from his back to lay against her neck in warning, as he undid the cuffs around her wrists.

She sat up and felt Zim pull her arms behind her back, metal wrapping around her wrists as he once again cuffed her. Her eyes widened when she felt cool metal wrap around her neck, she looked down at the chain leading from the metal collar to Zim's hand.

Her body shook in anger, as she turned her rage filled eyes up at the smirking alien, "do I look like a fucking dog to you?" She snarled, as she attempted to break the cuffs bounding her, so she could wipe that smug smirk off his face.

Zim wrapped the chain around his hand, as he tugged her off the bed, "well, if you would just obey Zim and not try to escape, then I wouldn't need these. Besides you should be honored, for when I conquer this filthy ball of dirt, I'll keep you alive as my queen. Or pet, your choice." He replied, as he led her to the recently made bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"If you're even smart enough to take over the planet." Gaz angrily muttered, as she followed after Zim.

Zim either ignored what she said, or he didn't hear her, for he didn't reply when they stepped inside the bathroom, leading Gaz to the toilet.

Gaz looked to the toilet, than at Zim when she noticed that he still stood there, watching her with an expectant look, "well?" He asked, tapping his foot lightly on the ground.

"Are you going to get out?" Gaz asked, as she nodded her head towards the door.

She heard a light chuckle escape his mouth, as he shook his head at her, "of course not, I don't trust that you won't try to escape, besides you can't wipe yourself." He motioned to her bound hands behind her back.

Gaz growled as she decided to comply, seeing as she's been waiting to relieve herself for a while. After she was finished, Zim tugged on the leash leading her to the shower, "I'll help you clean yourself." He said, as he stepped into the tub with her, twisting the knobs to turn the warm water on.

The shower head turned on full blast, soaking the both of them, Gaz turned her brown eyes to Zim expecting to see him sizzle and start screaming in pain. Her eyebrow rose in confusion when she saw the water soak through his clothes causing it to stick to his skin, his fake hair drooping to plaster to his forehead, but otherwise no reaction to the water at all, "why aren't you in pain?" Gaz asked, as she continued to watch him, expecting to see his skin start burning.

"Foolish human, I bathed in paste earlier." He answered, a proud smirk on his lips, as he bent down to pick up the shampoo bottle, squirting some into his hands, he massaged it lightly into her hair, claws softly scraping against her scalp, she closed her eyes to keep stray soap from falling into them.

After he rinsed her hair out, he grabbed the body wash and covered his hands in the liquid soap, he started washing her body, her back was facing him as he rubbed his hands along it.

She felt his body press against her back as his hands slipped to her front, her cheeks tinged with pink as he rubbed his gloved hands over her breasts, smoothing the soap onto her skin, moving his hands lower until he reached between her legs, rubbing his soap covered fingers against her lower lips.

Anger filled her when he let his fingers linger there, continuing to gently stroke her, as he pressed his face to the back of her head letting out a low humming noise.

Gaz brought her head forward, before pushing it back hard, slamming the back of her head against Zim's forehead, he let out a cry of pain as his hands instantly let go of her to grip his head.

She turned around sending a hard kick to his midsection, causing him to fall down in the large bathtub, she turned to climb out of the tub when she felt a gloved hand tightly grip her ankle, pulling her back roughly, with no hands to balance herself, she ended falling into the tub, her back and bound arms hitting the smooth floor hard.

She hissed at the pain shooting up her back and arms as she turned to lay on her side, the warm water from the shower head soothing against her sore arms. She turned her head up when she felt the water stop dropping on her, Zim was looming over her, fake violet eyes glaring darkly down at her, as water dripped down on her from his wig hanging over his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice little Gaz, you should be grateful that I decided to help you shower," Zim growled, down at her, "where did you expect to go? It's not like your annoying brother can save you." He continued, as he picked up the chain connected to her collar, wrapping it around his hand securely.

Gaz turned her head to the side, as she glared angrily up at him from the corner of her eye, "fuck you." She growled.

Zim felt his anger wash away as a smirk pulled across his face, violet eyes narrowing in lust, "don't mind if I do." He replied, as he lifted one of her legs to lay against his shoulder, her other leg trapped beneath him as he undid his pants.

Gaz gave a startled gasp, her eyes widened in surprise, "wait, no that's not what I mean-" She was cut off as a hiss escaped her mouth, when Zim shoved himself in roughly, the water helping him slip in easily.

Gaz couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat as Zim started sliding in and out of her, the wetness causing a delicious friction every time he slid in. Zim let out a pleasured groan as his fingers tightened around her leg, he continued pushing into her as deep as he could, surprised that the usually deadly water could give him so much pleasure as his slippery length continuously slid inside her wet entrance.

Heavy breaths left Zim's mouth as he stared down at Gaz, her bouncing body turned to the side, dazed brown eyes staring absently at the side of the tub, small moans leaving her panting lips.

Zim took her leg off his shoulder and laid it on top of his leg that was still straddling her other leg, a husky groan escaped his mouth as her passage tightened considerably from that, he bent over her form, his body hot from the water that continued to pour onto his back.

He lowered his face down to hers, insistently tugging on the chain until she turned her head to his, he pressed his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue into her open mouth, as he moved inside her, sliding against her moist walls.

Gaz's mind was hazy with lust, as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash through her, her flat human tongue playing with Zim's thin Irken one, she moaned into his mouth as he relentlessly pounded into her. Brown eyes shut tightly in pleasure as she reached her climax, vaguely hearing the sounds of skin slapping against skin as Zim furiously shoved into her, he separated their lips to let out a loud groan, his body stiffened as he released inside her.

Once he got his breathing back in order, Zim lowered his head down to Gaz's running his tongue along her burning face, the now cooling water beating down his back as a dark smirk pulled across his face, "Dib will never take you away from me."

xXx

I think I'm going to leave this story as a twoshot, I feel like if I continue either Zim or Dib will end up dead and I don't wanna do that, and plus I ran out of ideas on what to do with this story. xD Maybe I'll make a third part if I come up with anything.

Anyways I'm gonna work on the second part of the TAGR x3

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
